This invention relates generally to sponge mops, and more particularly to a sponge mop having a wringer of the type described in my pending application Ser. No. 253,774.
The wringer described in my pending application generally comprises a squeeze plate mounted on the mop head, a lever arm projecting rearwardly from the mop head along the mop handle, and means for mounting the squeeze plate on the mop head for sliding movement of the squeeze plate from a retracted position in which it is disposed to permit mopping, to an extended position, and for pivotal movement of the squeeze plate about an axis extending in side-to-side direction with respect to the mop head from the extended position to a wringing position in which the squeeze plate squeezes the sponge to wring it out.
As disclosed in the application, movement of the squeeze plate from its retracted to its wringing position is accomplished manually by grasping the lever arm, sliding it and the squeeze plate forwardly, and then swinging the lever arm to pivot the squeeze plate to wring out the sponge. While this arrangement has been generally satisfactory, it has at times been somewhat inconvenient. This is due at least in part to the fact that the lever arm, being relatively short, extends only a short way up the handle. Thus, in order to grasp it, one must either bend over or lift the mop head a considerable distance off the floor to bring the lever arm within reach.